dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Donald Duck vs. Vegeta
Donald Duck vs. Vegeta is an episode of DBX, sequel to Goku vs. Mickey Mouse featuring Donald Duck from Mickey Mouse and Vegeta from Dragon Ball. Interludy Disney vs. Shonen Jump!, who of these angry sidekicks, rivals of the protagonist will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight (Location: Aleatory) Donald and Vegeta would be walking until they suddenly each other. Vegeta: Well, i found out that rat beat Kakarrot in a fight, now let's see who is the strongest sidekick. Donald: Ok. Both put themselves in their combat positions. HERE WE GO!!! Fight Donald and Vegeta were hit and kicked several times, creating earthquakes in the place until Vegeta ducks a stroke of Donald and kicks him to a wall. Vegeta: Pathetic. Donald got angry at hearing this and went to his way of anger. Donald: Nobody tells me pathetic. Vegeta: Well i do. Donald got angrier and gave a lot of bumps and kicks to Vegeta grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Then Donald tries to hit Vegeta who dodges the blow and moves faster than Donald can see and hit him in the stomach and knock him down and taking it out of its way of anger. Donald gets up and looks at Vegeta pulling Ki Blasts that Donald dodged. Donald: Narrowly. Vegeta: Galick Gun!. The purple ray was approaching Donald little by little but Donald collided with lighting. The lighting struck but the Galick Gun was beating Donald's beam and exploded in the duck. The explosion sent Donald flying to the wall and Vegeta became Super Saiyan. Vegeta: Come on duck. Vegeta hit and kicked the duck many times until he hit him hard to the wall, knocking the duck down. Donald got up and saw Vegeta in the air, carrying a massive energy attack. Vegeta: Big Bang Attack!. The explosion was going to Donald quickly and the explosion left a large cloud of dust that left Donald injured. Vegeta: Ha, ha, now i can beat you!. Donald: I do not think so. Donald took out his Magic Staff and transformed himself into Magician Donald. Donald: Now let's go to this. Donald used Donald Cure to heal himself. Vegeta: Got damn!. Donald shot Donald Thunder that Vegeta collides with Ki Blast. Donald uses Donald Fire hitting Vegeta and burning the Saiyan a bit. Vegeta: Ugh, you are going to pay for this!. Donald uses Limit Break: Fantasy attacking Vegeta with multiple multicolored explosions sending Vegeta to a wall. When the explosions ended, Donald saw Vegeta in his base state, brutally wounded. Donald: You surrendered, may i win. Vegeta answered. Vegeta: You still will not win duck. Donald: Why?. Vegeta: For this. Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and his wounds are healed. Vegeta: It's time to finish this duck. Vegeta quickly ran to Donald and gave him a lot of punches and kicks, sending the duck to a wall. Vegeta: Until never duck, Final Flash!. Vegeta shot Donald a yellow energy beam that was going towards Donald. Donald: Wath could i do?. Donald remembers his Paperinik suit and his X-Transformer Shield. Donald: Oh sure. Donald put on his suit and blocked the Final Flash with the X-Transformer Shield, become Paperinik. Paperinik: It's time for the grand finale!. Paperinik shoots lasseres at Vegeta, who dodges. Vegeta comes in and gives a combo of blows and kicks to Donald killing him. "K.O.?" But it was revealed that Donald was still alive. Paperinik: You destroyed a robotic clone, ha. Vegeta: Got damn!. Donald uses the Revolving Pull-Out Punch, hitting Vegeta several times with the boxing glove against a wall, until he knocks it down and returns it to its base state. Paperinik then shots Vegeta with his Paralyzing Gun, immobilizing the Saiyan. Vegeta: Why can not i move!. Paperinik then forces Vegeta to eat Car-Can Candies by force, erasing Vegeta's memory. Paperinik: And you're out. Paperinik uses the X-Transformer Shield to blow a huge hole in Vegeta's chest, killing him. "K.O." Donald celebrated his victory and walked freely. Results The winner is: Donald DuckCategory:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:Ki vs Magic themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Shonen Jump vs Disney themed battles Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights